Mickey's House of Villains
| producer = Melinda Rediger | writer = | based on = | starring = | narrator = John Cleese (Mickey's Mechanical House) | music = Michael Tavera | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 68 minutes | country = | language = English }} Mickey's House of Villains (also known as House of Mouse: The Villains) is a 2002 direct-to-video animated film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is based on the animated television series, Disney's House of Mouse and a sequel to the direct-to-video animated film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Disney Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on September 3, 2002. It was followed by a 2004 direct-to-video animated film, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, produced by DisneyToon Studios. The events of the film take place during the third and final season of Disney's House of Mouse. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with his new henchmen Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Ursula and Hades, take over the house with the musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join Jafar's plan. The heroes, princesses and other characters are trapped in the kitchen while Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog stops them from entering the building. Minnie makes her own attempt after the second-to-last cartoon, but is thrown out casually by Hook. After the last cartoon, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains run away and the House of Mouse is returned to normal. Voice cast * Wayne Allwine & Walt Disney (archival footage) as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer & Pinto Colvig (archival footage) as Goofy / Pluto * Jason Marsden as Max Goof (Cameo Role) * Tony Anselmo & Clarence Nash (archival footage) as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck / The Queen of Hearts / The Fates * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Corey Burton as Captain Hook / Chernabog * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * James Woods (speaking voice) and Rob Paulsen (singing voice) as Hades * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Matt Frewer as Panic * Jim Cummings as Pete / The Big Bad Wolf / Kaa / Ed * Lois Nettleton as Maleficent * John Cleese as the Narrator (Mickey's Mechanical House) * John Fiedler as Piglet * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Billy Bletcher (archival footage) as Short Ghost * June Foray (archival footage) as Hazel the Witch The three earlier feature the voices of Walt Disney as Mickey Mouse, Pinto Colvig as Goofy, Clarence Nash as Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey and Louie, and June Foray as Hazel the Witch. Production Mickey's House of Villains was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, with animation production by Toon City Animation and additional animation production by Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual narrative. However, all their title cards are edited out. House of Mouse: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys House of Villains: * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel References External links Category:2002 films Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 direct-to-video films Category:2002 television films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Crossover animation Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Films about Halloween Category:Films based on television series Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television films as pilots Category:Disney Television Animation films